Bound Together: An AkoxEva Negima! Yuri Fic
by Kafuka Fuura
Summary: Sequel to Shut Me Up. AkoxEva Yuri with implied SatomixChachamaru and ManaxKaede. Eva and Ako get tied up at the athletic festival, and then even more tied up later! Can Ako rid Eva of her worries? R&r! Please! By Tigerfire
1. Chapter 1: Stairs

Bound Together

An AkoxEva Negima! Yuri Fic

"God damn it!" Evangeline A.K. McDowell's long red nails tore at the athletic tape that bound her right leg to Ako's left. Ako Izumi giggled. "You tied it too tight, Eva-sama." She said. "It's tape! How did I tie it too tightly?" "You're powerful." Eva scowled in frustration. The two girls sat outside of one of Mahora Academy's many gyms. The athletic festival was in full swing, Class 3-A winning by a very large amount of points. Ako and Eva had run the three-legged race together. They had won, too. Eva had also been in a relay, where she scored second after Mana. Ako had done the cheerleading event with Misa, Misora, and Sakurako. Their team had won as well. Neither of them had another event to participate in. That was good, because Eva could not seem to free them.

Ako was enjoying herself, in spite of Eva's irritation. "I'll bet you just don't want us to be apart." She joked. Eva sat back. "I don't really like this. We're close, which I like, and I'm always going to be with you, but being connected at the leg is awkward." She grinned, showing fang. "I'd rather be connected in another spot." Ako blushed. Eva grabbed her hand tightly. Her cerulean eyes searched the crowded courtyard. "Gah, I can't do it with magic because all these people are around." Ako nodded. She knew of the vampire's power. It'd definitely attract unwanted attention. "Let's go inside and try to get it off." suggested Ako. Eva stared at the tape. "Okay, I don't have any better ideas." Ako smiled. "Okay then! One, two, three…go!" Ako struggled to her feet, only rising because Eva had swung her arms and stood up perfectly. Eva steadied her. "Careful." She advised warmly.

They hobbled along and eventually managed to enter the building. "Where now, Eva-sama?" Ako asked. "I don't know, this was your idea." Eva snapped. Seeing Ako's hurt face, she relaxed. She couldn't take it out on Ako. It was just that the tape made her feel weak. How could she protect Ako if she couldn't free her from athletic tape? "Sorry." Eva apologized. "Let's go try in the bathroom." Ako looked at the staircase. "The bathroom's this way." Eva and Ako stumbled to the edge of the steps. "Alright, one, two, three, go!" The pair both stepped onto the first step with their outer feet. "One, two three, go!" They stepped with the middle foot and stood perfectly on step one with both feet. Eva looked at the remaining nineteen steps and groaned. And that was just to the landing. Ako smiled at her. "We can do it!" Together, with many cries of "One, two, three, go!" they managed to get to the middle of the second set of stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Bound Together Part One

Ako stepped with her left leg as Eva stepped with her right. Those two legs were the ones bound together. Ako slipped on her back foot due to momentum. "Ah!" she cried out, falling forwards. "Ako!" Eva tried to catch her, but ended up sealing their fate. They both fell, falling in a heap at the bottom of the flight of stairs. The girls lay in a pile on the landing. Eva's heart pounded. "Are you okay, Ako?" Ako smiled. "I'm fine, but what about you, Eva-sama?" Eva relaxed, letting out a long sigh. "Fine." She looked into Ako's vermillion eyes. She had landed sort of on top of Ako. The tape had detached from her skin, so she shifted onto Ako. The tape wasn't about to come apart and release them, however. Not that Eva wanted to be released anymore at this very moment.

Ako's white T-shirt with red trim, the official Mahora gym uniform, had caught on Eva's hand. It was pulled up, revealing her pale body. Her red bloomers clung to her tightly, like they refused to let go. Eva slid her thumbs beneath the material. Ako's face flushed crimson. "E-Eva-sama! Not here!" Eva grinned devilishly. "Oh, yes, here." She pulled Ako's bloomers down to her knees. Ako squirmed. She wore pink panties with a bear on the front. "Sorry, Eva-sama."

Eva began to laugh. In fact, she almost passed out, giggling the way she was. Her laughter was almost scornful, too. "Oh, Ako." She choked out once she had finally calmed down, "These are what you wear under bloomers." Eva was kneeling over Ako at this point. She slid her bloomers down to her ankles. Ako smiled widely. Eva wore a black string thong. It was studded rhinestones, and there was a rhinestone heart on the crotch. "Like 'em?" asked Eva. "I borrowed them from Ayaka, so I had to tie the strings really tight to wear them. But I did it for you, Ako. I hope you like them" Ako reached up and slowly pulled the string on one side until it untied. "Oh, yes, I like them a lot, Eva-sama." She wrapped her arms around Eva and pulled her close.

Their lips met, vampire against human. Ako ran her fingers through Eva's long golden hair. Eva's mouth pushed harder onto Ako's. The white-haired girl's tongue hit the roof of Eva's mouth and slid along her sharp teeth. Eva was surprised, but responded by doing the same. "Take it off." Eva gasped between kisses. Ako panted. "Take what off?" Eva grabbed Ako's gym shirt and pulled it over her head. She fumbled with the strap on Ako's pink bra for a moment, before she finally snapped it in her fist. Ako snickered. 'You always destroy my clothes, Eva-sama." Eva sat back and brought Ako on top of her. "That's because you look so much better without them." She quipped. Eva's red nailed hands slid under Ako's bra. The straps dropped from her slender shoulders. Ako lifted a willing Eva's gym shirt up and off. Her bra matched the g-string, black with rhinestone hearts on each scantly cup. The effect was slightly lost, because Eva was inhabiting her pettanko body. The tape still held fast as the pair pressed back together.

Footsteps started up the stairs. A monotone "Oh" startled Ako and Eva. They looked up. Chachamaru stood there. Her robotic body was clad only in a lab coat. The tag read "Hakase Satomi". "Hello, master. Hello, Ako-chan." Chachamaru greeted them cordially. Satomi walked out of the science lab and around the corner. She was red-faced and out of breath. Satomi only wore black lace panties and her gym shirt. The shirt was torn apart around the chest area, and her black lace bra showed. "What's the matter, Cha'maru-chan?" Her eyes widened behind her coke-bottle glasses. "Whoa-hoh! Get a room, you two!" She turned to Chachamaru. "I'm not done, you know." Satomi told her. Chachamaru was confused. "But we already-." "No, no! With repairs!" Satomi interrupted hastily. "Oh." The robot descended the stairs, and the other pair vanished from view.

Ako and Eva let out a simultaneous breath. Eva laughed. "Oh, thank god that's over with." Ako was still red. "Y-yeah." Her lover grabbed her hand. "Let's go." She suggested. Ako smiled. "Okay, Eva-sama." They rose, both having forgotten about the athletic tape that bound them together. Off balance, the girls tumbled down the second flight of stairs and fell straight on their faces. "Ow!" Ako's chin almost hit the floor, but Eva cushioned it with her hand. "Hey, hey! Satomi! Chachamaru! Come back!" she shouted down the hall. Satomi emerged from the lab, wrench in hand. She had the lab coat on now, unbuttoned. "Yes?" Ako tried to raise her head. "Can we have some scissors?"

- - -

Ako and Eva walked out of the building. They were both fully dressed and fully separated. "Let's go see who's going to win. The last event is almost up!" suggested Ako excitedly. Eva flashed a toothy grin. "Race you!" Ako frowned. "You're too fast, Eva-sama. Oh!" Her face lit up. "How about a piggyback ride?" Eva giggled. "Piggyback it is." The vampire crouched. "Hop on." Ako did. Her legs tightened around Eva's neck. "Careful!" she cried. "Don't drop me!" Eva wrapped her fingers around Ako's thighs. "Don't worry, I have you." Her red nailed fingers caressed Ako's soft skin. Ako shivered. "Do you want to repeat what just happened?" she asked. Eva dashed to the group of 3-A students and arrived just as Setsuna crossed the finish line. Class 3-A won the athletic festival.


	3. Chapter 3: Bound Togethet Part Two

"Oh my god, Ako, I am sooo f*cking sorry!" Eva tore the underwear drawer out of the dresser and dumped its contents at the foot of the bed. She sifted through them frantically, her hands tossing aside thongs and panties, bikinis and bras, in search of an item she would just about give her life for. The item was a key. The key unlocked the handcuffs that bound Ako to the headboard. Ako sat curled up with her knees to her chest. Her pink lingerie was mostly translucent, and the fabric did nothing to cover Ako. "Where did you last have it, Eva-sama?" she asked the blond nervously. "I don't know!" exclaimed Eva. "I put it down or something in the heat of the moment, you know?" Ako blushed. "It was a heated moment." Eva shuddered at the recollection. "That it was." She threw handfuls of underwear in the air and swatted them in frustration. "Arrgh!" Eva slumped forward onto the bed in defeat. Ako tried to lean over close to her, but the cuffs restricted her. "I'm not mad at you, Eva-sama. It wasn't your fault." Eva stood quickly, crying. Ako gasped. "Eva-sama?" The vampire sobbed. "It was my fault! Earlier, I couldn't get tape off you, and now, this. I'm so awful, Ako. I can't protect you." She sank to the floor. Ako was stunned. "T-T-T…" Eva looked up at her. "That's not true, Eva-sama!" she shouted. Eva's eyes widened at the unexpected outburst. "You always protect me! I'm so lucky to have you! I love you, Eva-sama!"

Eva stared for a moment, then grinned. "Thank you, Ako. I needed that." She slithered onto the bed, through piles of panties, and kissed Ako. "I love you, too." She whispered. "I'm sorry." Ako smiled, her red eyes closed behind her white hair. "It's alright, Eva-sama. Hey, shouldn't these cuffs have a safety latch?" Eva shook her head. "Nope. Those aren't toy handcuffs. Those are real F-17 police cuffs." Ako paled. "Where did…nevermind." Eva flopped onto her back. A red g-string emblazoned with a crude double entendre fell to the carpet. "I can't use magic, again, because I don't want to hurt you. I'm only good for attack spells, babe, sorry." Ako blushed. "What did you call me?" Eva cocked her head. "Can I not call you "babe"? Ako shook her head vehemently. "No, I like it. Please do." "Okay, babe." Ako winced. "I can't feel my arms anymore." She lamented. "I know, hon…err, babe. I'm going to go see if I can get some help. " She rose and silently left. Ako wriggled. "Oh, damn, how did this happen?" she wondered aloud.

In the hall, Eva encountered a number of useless people, like Sakurako, Makie, Fumika, and Natsumi. Finally, she found Mana making out with Kaede behind a vending machine. On her knees, she begged for her help. Mana stood and composed herself. "I can shoot it off. I won't hurt her." She added at Eva's horrified expression. Eva relaxed. "Ok." Mana and Kaede followed her back to the dorm room. Ako was surprised to see Mana, but one gunshot later (Mana had only needed to break the chain, as the pair was wrapped around the headboard's bar) , Ako was hugging Eva, free. Mana and Kaede were thanked profusely (by Ako) and paid and dismissed (by Eva).

The two girls sat on their bed, covered in underwear, and held each other calmly and quietly. "D-do you want to…?" Ako asked her girlfriend. Eva smiled widely. "Continue?" She grabbed Ako's chin. "You bet." And hours later, after they had, the two slept next to each other, their arms around their partner. Their love bound them together eternally.


	4. Epilogue: Gifts

Eva sat cross-legged on the floor. "You got me a gift?" she asked Ako, who sat across from her in front of the fireplace. The firelight cast a soft glow on Ako's smiling features. "Yep! I made it in Home Economics class for you, Eva-sama." She held out a wrapped gift to Eva. "Here." Eva took it. "I have a gift for you, too, Ako." The frail girl laughed. "Open yours fist." "Okay, babe." Eva tore off the wrapping paper in the blink of an eye. She held a Macy's box. "Umm…" "It's just the box." Ako told her. "Open it." Eva slid off the box top. Inside was a cute pink sweater. "I made it in the past week. It's for us, as a couple." Eva stared at it. "I…I love it, but how is it for us?" Ako snickered. "Take it out." The vampire removed the sweater from the box and unfolded it. She stared at it, uncomprehending for a few seconds, then burst into uncontrollable laughter. Ako joined in with her. The sweater was embroidered with "Ako + Eva Forever", but that didn't make it funny to the pair. What made it funny was that it was huge, and had two neck holes. "One for each head." gasped Ako. Eva wiped away a tear. "Yes, this'll be great for cold nights. Thanks, Ako. I really love it." Ako beamed. "But now," Eva reached into the pocket of her nightgown, "For your gift."

Eva removed a key from her pocket. Ako realized it was the errant handcuff key. It was attached to a long chain. "It's a necklace. I found the key cleaning, so I took it to a jewelry store. It's engraved, look." Ako squinted at the engraved letters. "Only you have the key to my heart." She read aloud. Tears of a different kind formed in her eyes. "Oh, my god. Than-." Eva pressed a finger to Ako's lips. "Uh uh uh. Express your gratitude in a different way." She stood and led the younger girl to the bedroom. Eva laid back on their bad. "Now," she said, "use your key." Ako did, and she and Eva thanked each other for the rest of the night.

THE END

Author's Note: Thanks to Diablo200030002002 for the ending idea. I added the key part, but the sweater was all Diablo. Thanks, friend!


End file.
